Early sunrise
by nuxx
Summary: Les éclats pâles et sucrés de l'astre enlacèrent tendrement le visage d'Arthur, glissaient sur ses joues, et faisaient de son faciès un jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Silencieux, l'assassin contemplait son œuvre." EnglandxJapan / YAOI /


**N.A.**

Bon, cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis deux jours, puis voilà le résultat. Ca donne un écrit assez...bizarre. Même moi j'me dedande c'qui peut traîner dans ma tête, parfois.

Bref, enjoy. ^.^

(oh, et une petite review pour me laisser vos impressions, please? 3 Que ce soit celle d'un extrême dégoût ou d'un petit kiff, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on prête attention à mes écrits. :3)

.

.

.

.

Les doigts tièdes de Kiku effleurèrent la main d 'Arthur.

Désormais, il errerait dans une éternelle quête de pardon.

Kiku Honda avait lamentablement échoué. Cette simple tâche que lui avait confiée son amant, il était passé complètement à côté. Il avait placé le coup décisif un fragment de seconde trop tôt, oh, si seulement il avait pensé au bonheur d'Angleterre! Si il y avait pensé, ll n'en serait certainement pas là, à se masser cet estomac qui se tordait par une angoisse indicible, un monstre griffant férocement ses entrailles.

Japon releva son triste regard sombre vers le cadavre d'Angleterre.

« **Désolé. **»

Les rayons d'un soleil brisé s'infiltraient dans la pièce, et une doucereuse couleur miel caressait les amants. Les éclats pâles et sucrés de l'astre enlacèrent tendrement le visage d'Arthur, glissaient sur ses joues, et faisaient de son faciès un jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Silencieux, l'assassin contemplait son œuvre. Il tendit un bras tremblant et passa sa main dans la chevelure dorée de son bien-aimé.

_Si seulement, il avait réussi..._

Elle était parfaite. Soyeuse et parfumée, mais non tout à fait délivrée de la sueur qu'avait fait couler la nuit dernière. Et son visage de poupée de porcelaine, crevé par ces deux pupilles d'un vert éclatant... Les émeraudes n'avaient rien perdu de leur vivacité mais ne se mouvaient plus comme autrefois. Figées. Angleterre regardait le vide, d'un air vaguement extasié, la surprise marquée à jamais sur ses traits. Sa peau nacrée étincelait.

_Arthur était un bijou._

Enveloppé dans un yukata azuré, Japon se releva doucement, le tournis lui griffant la cervelle. S'asseyant d'un mouvement gracieux sur son ange déchu, il passait ses mains frêles sur la perfection qu'était la victime malencontreuse de cet attentat amoureux. Ses phalanges suivaient chaque courbe, chaque contour, chaque rebond, chaque relief du profil s'offrant à lui. Hélas, il venait d'échouer encore une fois. De grosses et lourdes larmes s'effondrèrent sur ce précieux minois. Il lui avait promis de ne pas pleurer, et le voilà, là, comme une fillette, tentant de retenir en vain les ruisseaux se faufilant le long de ses joues.

« **Désolé, Angleterre.** »

Tout avait été fait de façon à ce que ça se passe de la meilleure façon possible. Kiku avait fait une promesse. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser la requête de son amour: quelqu'un avait-il déjà su résister au délicieux sourire d'Arthur? Ces lèvres s'entrouvrant discrètement, ces pommettes rosées, ces yeux de velours. Japon avait cédé. Il aurait du décéder.

A présent, des vagues de chagrin déferlaient sur son esprit. Il venait d'anéantir son univers, sa vie, son tout, réduit à rien. Une nuée de poussière, voilà ce qu'Angleterre était sur le point de devenir. Japon se baissa et embrassa les lèvres mortes de toute sa force, la force du désespoir. Emporté par l'ivresse, le meurtrier ponctuait sa victime de petits baisers sur sa bouche, sur ses joues, sur son nez, entre ses cheveux, dans le creux de son cou. La frénésie finit par une claque retentissante sur l'épaule inerte du décédé. Où était passé le calme légendaire de Kiku? Il soupira, des frissons peuplant son corps: Honda avait fait son devoir, inutile de s'énerver. Honda aurait pu faire mieux, certes. Honda, au fond, savait bien qu'il avait échoué.

« **Désolé, Arthur. **»

Le criminel s'allongea sur son idole, statue de marbre. Ses yeux n'avaient autre choix que de fixer ce trou béant. Une gouffre rouge.

_Sang._

Japon recouvrit la trace d'amour d'une main. Si nier l'évidence était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Malheureusement, le froid glacial contre sa joue le lui rappelait constamment, le martelant de cette vérité nouvelle. Arthur Kirkland est mort, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu as été assez idiot pour faire ce qu'il disait, ou, du moins, pour tenter le coup. Quand il te disait qu'il voulait mourir entre tes bras, il ne fallait pas le croire. Tu aurais du le regarder d'un air interdit, comme tu le fais si bien, ou te contenter de rire et de hausser les épaules. Et puis, quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir à cause de sa maladie, qu'il voulait mourir après un plaisir extrême et éphémère, quand ses muscles se détendraient, quand il n'y aurait plus que toi et lui dans l'univers, là encore, il ne fallait pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre! Tu te prends pour qui, au juste, pour décider de la mort des gens?

Ça ne sert à rien de pleurnicher, maintenant! Tes regrets ne changeront pas la situations, tu sais. Tu tentes gauchement de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de l'enlacer, tu essayes même de mordiller son bas-ventre pour provoquer...quelque chose? Tu sais, ces pitreries n'y changeront rien. Les cadavres ne peuvent pas s'exciter, et voilà tout ce qu'il est, maintenant. Un foutu cadavre. Une enveloppe vide. Un tas de viande qui ne tardera pas à pourrir dans ces draps sales.

Ah oui, parce que tu ne sais pas le pire dans l'histoire. C'est que ces draps ne sont recouverts que de ton sperme! La sève que tu as lâché hier soir, dans un ultime gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains s'agrippaient à tes hanches délicates, les guidaient, ses mains étaient brûlantes de plaisir, et non engourdies par la mort. Et ses lèvres, et sa langue, et la simple pression de ton corps sur le tien. Seul était froid le métal de l'arme que tu gardais à la main, sans qu'il soit au courant. La valse de vos corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Ses soupirs euphoriques au creux de ton oreille, les « je t'aime » qu'il lançait sans vraiment y prendre garde, sans savoir que ton visage baissé s'empourprait aussitôt, la façon dont il mordillait le lobe de ton oreille, et ses étreintes enivrantes.

Tu avais joui, au cœur ces sensations.

_Égoïste._

Tu as aussitôt dirigé ton pistolet sur sa poitrine humide, et tu as appuyé sur la détente, comme si ce n'était que la suite logique des évènements, un mouvement de plus dans votre danse endiablée. Deux coups sont partis. Bang. Bang. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il souffre par une mauvaise trajectoire de la munition, tu voulais être sûr qu'il soit bel et bien mort. Alors deux coups décisifs. Bang. Bang. Et ils résonnent encore dans ta pauvre cervelle assaillie de doutes. As-tu fait ce qu'il fallait faire, Kiku Honda? Tu n'as même pas attendu que ton amoureux jubile à son tour pour lui planter deux balles dans le cœur. Si seulement tu avais attendu un instant, ça aurait été parfait.

_Si seulement..._

T'as raté ton coup, petit.

Japon fixa les paupières immobiles d'Angleterre.

« **Désolé, mon amour. **»

Et doucement, d'un habile coup de doigts, tu clos ses yeux de jade pour l'éternité.


End file.
